konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilee
General Information *Age Appearance: 10 *Actual Age: Unknown *Height: 4'3" *Type: Cyborg *Appearance: Her hair falls just past her shoulder blades and is black, typically tied back a bit with a purple ribbon. While she was originally 100% human, now her arms, legs, and abdominal areas are made of machinery. She still contains her necessary organs - a combination of robotic and human parts there as well - and her brain is human in structure but has a microchip in the middle, which is small but highly powerful and is basically the reason she's alive. She has jagged, thunderbolt-like markings along her robotic body parts, which tend to glow depending on what mode she is in. Usually they are purple, but when she's engaged in battle-mode they (as well as her eyes) glow red, and when she's in sleep-mode they glow a very soft blue. The only reason they would ever not be glowing is if she was dead. She also has hoverboots, which she quite enjoys zooming around on, and her chest opens up to a pocket dimension in which she typically stores snacks and plushies. She spends most of her time scanning anything new and interesting, or uploading new information from various resources, including top secret websites she hacks into with ease. Biography Although she no longer has any memory of her human life, some of the memory files were still within her when Triss Gabriev found her. The girl was unfinished, though the reason wasn't entirely clear until after her files had been examined thoroughly. As a human, Jubilee had been very sick, and it was surprising she even made it past her tenth birthday. Her father was the top scientist in a company that specialized in creating artificial limbs and organs for transplant patients. Science had come a long way, combining technology with medicine, but there were no cyborgs in existence in that world. Jubilee's previous father loved her very much, and when the cancer was very clearly going to be her death it seemed to break something in him. He worked like a madman, replacing the limbs that were beyond saving with robotic ones, but he was unaware until it was too late to save her that the tumor in her brain was what he needed to be the most concerned about. She died, and in his madness he tried to bring her back, resurrecting her as more of a machine than a little girl, but before he was able to complete her reconstruction his company was shut down, his superiors seeing him for the derranged monster he had become. Somehow she wound up in a box of random parts that ended up at The Hangar, where Triss found and completed her assembly. When she awoke Jubilee was originally emotionless, but she thankfully had a personality profile that resembled the little girl she had been, and Triss activated that. Jubilee started calling her 'mommy', and ever since has identified her as such, and Crimson Hunter as her dad or daddy. Jubilee demonstrated right away that she was a very curious girl and surprisingly resourceful, hacking into who knows how many websites via the chip in her brain whenever she met someone new to learn as much as she could about them, and whenever she saw something she couldn't immediately identify she would do the same. She also proved to be an efficient hacker even to Triss, as she wound up re-routing the tap Triss had put on her into her tiger plushie, making it appear all along as if it was still monitoring her systems when actually it was just monitoring a file still on repeat for several months. What was meant as an attempt to impress her mom and make her proud ended up being Jubilee's undoing: Just about a month before Triss discovered that she wasn't actually monitoring Jubilee's systems, the criminals Faust and Pipsqueak were captured, along with a few others that were accomanying them, and imprisoned in the hangar's cells. Not knowing what they had done before, and too excited at the prospect of having someone her own age to play with, Jubilee ended up spending quite a bit of time around the two, hacking into the security code to the cells to let Pipsqueak out so they could explore the hangar and play, and so she could bring treats to share with them. She even wound up coloring and chatting with Faust, believing him to be similar in character to Crimson and therefore trustworthy, just feared because he was apparently 'sick'. Without knowing he had contaminated a candy with his own version of a maverick virus, Jubilee happily accepted the treat from Faust when she stuck up for him and his young companion, and as Triss's systems were still monitoring the tiger it went unnoticed until it was too late. She wound up unknowingly infecting Crimson as well, causing him to free the villans from their incarceration. During the ensuing fight she was knocked unconscious by a series of EMPs, and taken along with Faust as he, Pipsqueak, Puck, and Siphon made their escape. Abilities and Weaknesses *As stated before, she is a highly accomplished hacker, bypassing even the strongest and most complex firewalls with ease. She generally only does so if she's very curious about something, the thought of using this talent for anything dangerous never seems to cross her mind. *Her arms turn into sonic cannons, firing powerful blasts at enemies, which is particularly useful if she's fighting against a large group. The downside to this ability, though, is that the energy in the blasts tend to drain her and so using her cannon makes her tire out rather quickly. She does have smaller guns that can appear up from her arms, and while they still blast energy-consistant rounds they don't seem to wear her out nearly as much. She tends to avoid fights, though, being a child. *Her hoverboots provide her with another outlet of fun; what kid doesn't want to be able to fly, after all? She can go VERY fast with these, though if she's carrying anyone or anything that's heavy it will slow her down considerably. *She is still of course just a child, and every kid gets sick, but she has a rather unique immune system when it comes to technologically-related viruses. Over time her system will try to purge the 'virus' from her much in the same way the human immune system combats a virus, even building an immunity to it if she can. That isn't to say it happens right away, though, so if it's particularly dangerous she would still need help getting it out of her system. *While she can take a shower or drink water, she can't completely submerge herself into water or else she will end up electrocuting herself. This was demonstrated before when, while flying around with Kikari one day, she accidentally dropped her tiger plushie into the lake and was unable to retrieve it herself. Personality Jubilee is generally a carefree, fun-loving girl who enjoys exploring any place she hasn't been to yet and seeing all kinds of new people and things. Her curiosity can sometimes spell danger for herself, as she tends to be a little too trusting of new faces, but thankfully she has Crimson and Triss to watch after her, as well as the number of other residents of the clearing. She has a fondness for plushies, of course, though her resources also give her a fascination with technology and robotics. She actually managed to create a device in one of the workshops that allows her to remotely control and hear/speak through her plushies, which was sort of the only way she could pretend to have someone her age to play with, as all of the other children who appear in the clearing tend to age rather quickly. She sometimes does wish there were more kids her age to play, but Crimson seems to do a fair job of cheering her up when she starts feeling sad about the lack of child-aged playmates. Category:Characters Category:Muir's